


New development.

by Noctemus



Series: In the Demon's Wake [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wo Fat gets news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New development.

Wo Fat is sipping on a glass of aged Cognac, a gift from a senator, when Cho walks in. He doesn't say a word and Wo Fat takes his time before acknowledging the man. For all that Cho is standing still Wo Fat can see that the tension is affecting him and he inwardly smiles. It's petty but he so enjoys putting the people that work for him in their spot. Though he is curious about the news Cho has come to give.

Setting the glass on the table next to him Wo Fat then folds his hands together and arches an eyebrow. Cho swallows and is forced to cough to clear his throat. If possible he stands even straighter.

"The situation has been dealt with," Cho informs. That particular piece of news makes Wo Fat smile. "Good," he says, pleased.

The new development will be something he can use against Lt. Commander McGarrett. History has shown that the death of a family member make this particular navy sloppy in his blind pursuit for vengeance. With a few words he dismisses Cho.

As Cho closes the door behind himself his posture sags from his rigid stance and he prays to anyone willing to listen that Wo Fat never finds out the truth; for all that the woman had been taken care of, she wasn't dead.

She is as good as dead, but somewhere on the mainland her heart still beat. He could have finished the job when he tracked her down at that hospital, but there was something about taking that final step and seeing her still body in that hospital bed that had held off his hand. He doesn't know why.

From what he'd overheard the doctors saying; the odds of her waking up was close to non existent.

Working for Wo Fat comes at a price he’d long since learn to live with but he still finds himself saying quietly to no one, _I'm sorry._

_Finis._


End file.
